


Eren in BNHA

by Todekugou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All three walls are breached, Armin's dead, Bnha saviors appear, Dead Aot characters, Eren and Mikasa live in bnha, Eren meets Bakugou, F/M, Gen, M/M, Quirkless, Quirks, The underground Aot, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todekugou/pseuds/Todekugou
Summary: The titans attacked and breached all three walls but the survivors, including Eren and Mikasa were suddenly saved by some strangers called heroes. The heroes took the survivors to their city and the they start to live in this unfamiliar world and life. What are quirks? All Might? They begin to go to the top hero school, U.A, meeting new people and finding out more and more about this unknown place. But Eren isn’t giving up on defeating all titans though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one day, on a sunny day to be specific, I had this idea  
> it didn't go so well when I published it on Quotev  
> now I re-edited it after a year and have made it the best things your eyes can ever comprehend  
> actually, you can be the judge of that:P

Tears were balling out of my eyes as I squeezed my head into Armin’s lifeless body. His dull, colourless face had wounds lined in every direction, blood dripping down his neck and non-present arms. I thought I could save him. He would have survived if I had stopped the bleeding. That fucking titan ripped his arms clean off and almost bit his head before I sliced it out of its misery. I sliced and sliced and sliced it to shreds, before quickly catching Armin. 

Without even thinking anything through, I was too busy running away with Armin on my back to notice that the boy was dying from the endless crimson that had been gushing out of his torn off limbs. I thought he’d survive. I thought. 

I had been doing this for almost 2 years and still.. I forgot about blood loss. It wasn’t ever going to be fatal for me since I healed every time I transformed into those fuckers but it wasn’t me and Armin wasn’t a titan. He wasn’t going to magically recover nor was any one else who died. He died. Even after I witnessed death after death, my mum, dad, Marco, Erwin, Petra, Sasha, Mike, Conney and.. So many more. 

I really was useless.

Mikasa was hovering beside my broken self, her expression almost as dead as Armin’s. She didn’t dare look at me in these situations; I was partially triggered by her composed self and always would be. She once described me having a gaze that was haunted and tortured beyond compare. The girl was just better at hiding the pain then me - something I figured out since a long time ago. 

My sobs came out slow and unbearable for even me to hear. 

“I was meant to see *cough* the ocean with you.. Armin! Armin.. Ar.. min..” I cried, my chest burning like crazy. “And.. we.. were meant to defeat.. Al..l th.the titans.. To.. to.. The end..”

Everyone was almost dead. Wall Sheena had been breached. All three walls had been breached. The titans were roaming our areas, still searching for the few existing survivors. 

A number of us also fell to our death in the survey corps; Mikasa, Armin and I didn’t know where the rest of our team, who we didn’t see die, had gone but as far as guessing went, we were the only ones alive. We managed to save a bunch of citizens and took them to the underground; the titans hadn’t been able to locate that place which was a useful advantage on our side. 

But. When we went back to the remnants of our old home to look for any more citizens as usual, Armin got caught by one. He got attacked by those fiendish animals. When we were meant to remain as a three, always on the lookout in every direction, he got captured. 

Why did he die?!

I ran out of tears in a matter of minutes yet refused to move for quite a while. It pained. It wasn’t meant to be like this. No one.. Should die..

Time passed and I was finally stable enough to stand. In the silence, I picked his light, precious body up with not a word from my cracked lips and stared up at the scene before us. 

Endless destroyed buildings, dead decapitated limbs and lifeless bodies, and.. disgusting, fucking titans stomping around with their wide, bloody smiles that were probably the last thing every long gone person had seen. How could I ever be used to this? 

Three fucking months of this torture and grieving since all three walls were breached. How was Mikasa still standing here with not a tear falling from her eyes? If we didn’t have the responsibility to bring food to the underground as well as finding any survivors, I’d already have killed myself. But i couldn’t do that. I vowed that I’d kill every titan out there. When the time was right, and when we have enough people old enough and strong enough to join us, we’ll fight back. 

We’ll kill every titan. 

If we fail again, we won’t. 

Even if it’s pointless, it won’t be. 

No titan was near us at the moment and none could see us either so we stood on that rooftop for a bit longer. The thick smell of blood reached my nose, making me wince slightly. I hated this. 

A few times, I debated that maybe if I shifted into a titan, any surviving survey corps or rookies could find us but it could also catch the attention of other titan shifters too and obviously, titans. 

 

“Are you done..?” Mikasa whispered, her tone flat yet firm. I turned to the girl and pulled her into a sudden hug, Armin falling to the floor. Gratefully, she accepted and brought her thin hands around me. I needed comfort.. Because i was just that weak at this point.

We buried Armin under a unknown basement after creating a gravestone with his name on it. I didn’t want the children in the underground to be more upset and terrified of the outside world than they already were by bringing one of the only sources of food as a corpse. My tears were already dry so I did not object to doing it. 

We also took his uniform since it had the 3DMG on it as well as other useful things but it was all so horrific to do. I felt like I was abandoning him just like that. It made me want to spit at myself.

After doing that, we began to head back to safety, using the 3DMG to avoid the titans as usual. There was no way out of the all 3 walls without getting seen by these creatures so no matter where we went, we had to stay in Wall Sheena territory at most whilst searching for survivors. Our and the survivors’ lives were on the line if we tried to escape.

It used to be three of us, scavenging around and murdering titans, avoiding ambushes and more. But now.. It was two.

When we found the secret entrance, the two of us swung in, blasting our grappling hooks into the right places so we could fly through the underground air. Carefully-built houses and cottages were appearing one after the other under us filled with the poor and the rich. Little kids and old people were walking around happily. The less fortunate sat in their rooms all day, thinking about their long lost in agony. 

A few citizens waved at us from below, but for the first time in 3 months, I didn’t wave or even smile back. Armin was dead. That was at least realised by everyone. Usually us three would be swinging around the cave ceiling when we returned, but there was only two of us now. 

Mikasa hadn’t spoken a word throughout that day. She just stood emotionless like always, obviously following me around whenever she felt like it. 

We reached the main building where we usually had important discussions amongst ourselves as well as with the citizens. I removed my 3DMG and gave it to Mikasa to put away in one of the rooms. We couldn’t carry them around in this secret city since we still didn’t know whether everyone had the right intentions and wouldn’t steal it off us. 

Since my dream was still to defeat all titans, we needed more members of the survey corps other than our previously 3. New recruits for the Survey Corps were always being trained by Mikasa but there were so few. Probably 20 or 30? The only thing I would never let happen is make these people live here for the rest of their lives. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

I groaned loudly and sat down at the table of humans.  
“Hello Yeager!” called one of the businessmen, followed by a ton of others. Mikasa was already sitting down with hands together on the table, looking at me with a tilted, caring smile. 

Her smile weakened as everyone grew silent. Armin’s seat was left empty.

“Did he..?” questioned one woman before being shushed instantly.  
“I’m sorry Mikasa and Eren for your loss..” murmured a few, gently patting us on the back. 

I was rigid as a board. 

This felt disgusting. Armin wasn’t beside me for the first time with his innocent smile that once trembled in fear from little things. He finally turned into a big boy and these people had no right to say sorry when.. they knew. They knew there was every possibility of us dying throughout our times overground. We were the only three aloud to leave the cave knowing we could very much lose our lives.

One person less also meant less food and resources but no one seemed selfish enough to point that out which was a relief. 

“I..” I began, staring coldly at the irritating pairs of sad eyes around me. “I want more children recruited for the survey corps. This is our biggest set back from the start. We need to convince them to put their lives on the line not only for themselves but for this city.”

Immediately, arguing started.  
“But my child doesn’t want to join it!”  
“Their lives are more important than ours, why would we let their future be possible death?!”  
“We can just live here in the underground forever!”  
“I don’t want to convince my child unless they know they could die!”  
“Is it really necessary to involve our chil─?”

“QUIET!?!” barked Mikasa, watching me stare off into space. My mind wasn’t focused on this idiotic shit being told before me. I was thinking about Armin. The room grew silent once again.

I suddenly pulled up from my seat and walked off, murmuring, “I’ll be dismissing myself,” Mikasa quickly speeding after me. I could feel the anger radiating from the crowd behind.

“Eren..?” the black-haired female called worriedly.

I didn’t respond and without realising, I was running off to god knows where. Armin was all that my mind went back to. It was Armin who I cared for the most. My one and only friend who never lied to me. Mikasa lied about a lot just to keep me safe, even almost abandoning our friends for me but Armin never. He knew what kind of idiot i was and wanted to help me achieve what I had set out to do.

My legs were leaping one after the other with no sign of stopping, already out the building and on the streets. Children looked at me, saying “hi” or just giving me a lifeless glare. It was clear who and who’d yet to suffer real pain. But that wasn’t what I was thinking about at that moment. Armin. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes again and my face warmed up. I aimlessly ran without looking. 

Exhaustion soon got the better of myself and I collapsed to the floor after a while. Mikasa usually followed me everywhere but for some reason she was not appearing. Sitting up on the concrete floor I was on, my head cocked around; I gasped and laughed out suddenly, Armin already slipping from my mind. 

I was a few meters away from being directly below the exit of the underground.  
I ran this far? 

It was just a hole seeping with sunlight in the ceiling but it was small and you couldn’t see it from far away. The houses directly below it were empty and abandoned; people were desperate to live very far from here since it would be dangerous if a titan found the hole and started digging it’s hand for prey below. The citizens would rather not take risks. 

I had previously been on the other side of this cave a moment ago so I wondered how I had the strength to sprint this far. Probably the same reason Mikasa couldn’t keep up if she followed me. 

Well, now that I‘m here I might as well relax I thought, laying on my back on the floor and staring up at the batch of sunlight within the darkness. 

Armin is dead like all the other survey corps. Hopefully they are having a better time in heaven then we are. *sigh*

My eyes widened. 

The sunlight disappeared, just inky black up there now replacing where it was. Down here on the village, we had lanterns everywhere so it didn’t matter whether we had sunlight or not but that hole never “disappeared.” It was bright as daylight a second ago.

Rapidly, I was on my feet, head still staring up at the nowhere to be seen exit. 

That only meant one thing. 

Without a second to loose, I was running back the way I came, guessing which way went where; this was so frustrating. On the day Armin died, this had to happen?! I hadn’t even made it halfway to the building I ran from earlier.. when I heard screams from behind me. But I didn’t look back nor stop running. I had to get the 3DMG if I wanted to save lives.

A crowd of people were running in the direction I was running almost a second later, making me feel gradually queasy. What if I couldn’t save all of them? But I ignored those negative thoughts and instead continued what I had to do.

After my legs felt like snapping, I was finally on the other side of the underground, the door of the office in front of me. Kicking the door open, I went through a ton of open doors before finally finding my equipment. It was carefully placed next to Armin’s and Mikasa’s 3DMG’s.

I panted excessively whilst I still could. 

Mikasa hasn’t taken her 3DMG and the alarm hasn’t gone off yet? Where is she?! Did she not see it yet?

I slid on the metal machinery and swords before dashing out. 

When I was outside again, I saw the beast in the distance. It had already climbed through the hole and was in the middle of the underground city. The fuckface titan was grabbing at random civilians and murdering them one after the other. They had never been able to find this place in over 200 years so why and how did they find it now? I snorted.

Standing high against the small cottages and buildings, this titan was the average 4-5m ones we’d see all the time yet it looked different, and crazier. Finally, the deafening alarm went off; people were safely already on the other side of the cave with me, none injured. The ones who were killed had no hope of ever breathing again which made my heart hurt. 

I blasted out my grappling hooks upwards and started swinging towards the creature across the ceiling and didn’t take too long to get to the scene. Drawing out my swords, I shot out two lines which went straight past both sides of the fiend’s neck, the lines pulling me in quickly. It stuffed another being into its mouth and blood came leaking out of it’s petrifying grin.

“Help me!” cried another, before being thrown into its mouth and chewed savagely. I felt anger bubbling across my skin; I was seconds from smashing into the creature’s head but hauled in one of the lines and shot it a few meters away from the other line so both lines were straight past one side of the titan’s neck. This pulled me in to the side but I instantly drew in the line I had just shot out so I swung round the titan and to the line that had been secured the whole time that hadn’t being pulled back in once. Now I was behind the dickshit, hanging off one line. I shot the other line into its nape and came drawing towards it, letting the other line detach from the roof top it was secured on. 

This is it I thought and prepared my swords into a criss-cross posture, trying to keep my breath steady in the speed. This is for you, Armin!

Suddenly, a giant arm tore out the line stuck to its nape and effortlessly pulled it; dragging my body hazardously through the air. I couldn’t do anything; the wind that was wildly pulling against me was also blocking off my attempts to breath. 

What just happened?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! What’s happening?!

My heart was racing crazily. This is really happening isn’t it? I’m finally gonna die? After everything I did, I’m gonna die. If I transform into a titan, I’ll just create another hole in the ceiling, attracting the attention of more titans. From a weak 4m titan, I am going to die. 


	2. hope

I forced out a half-hysterical, guttural laugh with the little breath left in me.  
Yeah right?! My hazel eyes narrowed. Swords still gripped tight in my hands, I sliced down at the line that the titan had hold of, sparks of metal clashing against metal exploding in those few seconds that would lead to me smashing into a building up ahead. 

Come on! I thought, using every piece of determination and revenge left in me to ram and hack at the line; my figure was going to suffocate from just gliding through the air so I had to. 

*snap*

Instantly, the force of the break flicked me off into a random direction, my body flying freely from the fuckface’s control. But I had laid back too early. Just then, I had just drained my energy so I couldn’t even try to land safely. 

My head looked up. Pain abruptly grinded into me as my mouth down to my neck scrapped across an incoming roof. The fresh blood broke through the torn skin and I couldn’t breathe. Seconds later, I stumbled and rolled across a few more tiled roofs before finally laying still after crashing to the pavement.

It hurt. It hurt all over. My neck and face hurt. It felt like I had just exposed my unknown fears and worries that we probably couldn’t achieve my dream just like that.  
It hurt.

I groaned and squirmed in pain. I can’t just sit here! People are getting eaten! More precious people are getting killed?!! My strength was drained but I kept forcing futile movements. Trying to raise my head, I searched for the titan, slowly shifting my head in different directions but it seemed i was too far away. 

The unbearable pain from earlier that day was more painful than this; that was what was pumping my confidence at that moment. I had been through a ton of pain in the past, physically and mentally so I wasn’t going to let this little accident put me down.

“EREN!?” screamed a woman in the distance. Mikasa. Pulling my head slightly from the pavement, a dark shadow appeared on the roof of the building in front of me. She jumped off it and bent down beside my injured body. 

I could only make a quiet, “Y-yo…” but couldn’t quite see her clearly. The black-haired girl pulled out some prepared bandages and anti-bacterial stuff that i never knew how to use - maybe if i did, i could have saved Armin. Whilst she cleaned the blood across my neck and a few other places, I flinched and clenched my teeth; it stung especially where the wounds were. 

“Oh my.. Eren.. your neck,” she suddenly sprouted in a nervous tone, making me shiver.  
“W-what?! *cough*,” I blurted back.  
“It’s slit pretty badly.. I’m going to have to stitch it up now if you want to survive.. Hold tight Eren!” Mikasa explained before a small, sharp object stabbed into my collar area. 

Cries could be heard in the distance making my head hurt even more than it already was. Mikasa wasn’t holding back, stabbing me one after the other from my chest to my lips. Finally finishing, she wrapped me with a few bandages, covering up the stitching. 

“Luckily, it wasn’t deep and didn’t affect your breathing nor esophagus, It’s best not to speak,” Mikasa laughed but I wasn’t in the mood to laugh back. It wasn’t exactly funny. The bandages were wrapped tightly and were rock hard; I couldn’t move my head in any direction other than forward and I couldn’t open my mouth or the stitching could tear. 

“Mhd..Muh..khill..mhe..hikan?!” I asked with my lips closed. (Did you kill the titan?)  
My eyes finally focused on hers; they were cold within seconds.  
“The titan’s already killed a ton of the civilians. I tried to kill it but it keeps covering it’s nape. I haven’t fought one of these clever ones - what are they called.. Abnormal titans? - in a while.. It is an abnormal titan.. I realised that your 3DMG wasn’t at the office so I expected you to be at the scene already but you weren’t there. And then I found you here. You can explain what happened later.”

This is why I hated Mikasa. She would abandon the safety of an entire city for me. Why did she do this?

“Go!” I scowled, forcing my lips apart. “Leave me! Save them!”  
She shook her head in a defeated way. “I can’t go back. Your safety is first.”  
“No! Stop being selfish! I don’t need to be saved! Armin died and a ton more people have too - why are you letting them die in vain?!!”  
She looked away, ignoring my shouts and complaints. The cries in the distance were becoming deafening, making me scream and snap at her with more desperation. She wasn’t reacting. 

“UGH!? JUST GO!? CAN’T YOU FUCK’N SEE THAT I’M NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?! THOSE PEOPLE ARE THE ONLY LIVING PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!?! MAYBE I DUNNO ALL OF THEM INDIVIDUALLY BUT THEY DON’T DESERVE TO DIE?!”  
My throat was burning crazily but I kept and kept on shouting at my stubborn step-sister.

All of a sudden, she put her hand over my mouth, muffling my words. Her expression was sharper and deadlier as she started looking around.  
I fell silent.  
“Eren.. we need to leave this place. More titans are here. I forgot to tell you. They followed the first in.”  
My eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing.  
I shot my body up, realising just then I felt no more pain.  
“I’m gonna go and kill all of them!?!” i growled, standing up firmly.  
“No!” she snapped, grabbing my arm as she jumped to her feet. “If you couldn’t even kill that one, how do you expect to kill all of them?! We’ve rarely killed any in the past three months. You were being hazardous when you shredded that titan today!”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. She really didn’t care about anyone but me. It was disgusting.

Without a response, I was off, jumping and swinging from roof to roof to the hoard of titans not too far away. 

Blood was literally soaking the ground, mountains of bodies left street after street. Little kids’ bodies made me turn away in disappointment. So many were dead. 

I pulled up the bandage on my face so it covered my stitched lip and nose. There was no point of dying just from the smells and sights around me.

Mikasa appeared jumping and flying next to me almost instantly. It surprised me that I could easily make her realise that i’m just as stubborn as she is. 

There were over 5 titans when we arrived at the site, more appearing through the hole; all the living were deceased in the area so they quickly turned their brainless attention to us. All of them smiled so widely that it was just plain disturbing.

My heart was pounding so intensely at that second that I felt like my killing intent was visible. It felt amazing. Amazing that I was just a step away from annihilating these murderers with no one to stop me. Mikasa was going to go along with everything I decided to do if I was persistent enough so she wasn’t going to get in my way. After 3 fucking months of avoiding them, I could finally make them drop dead one after the other. 

A smile of pleasure crept across my face,  
“I’M DOING THIS FOR ARMIN AND EVERYONE THOSE FUCKERS KILLED!?! HYAAAAA!?!” I screamed in exhilaration, pointing my sword at the crowd of beasts with a chuckle. Mikasa didn’t seemed surprised or even like she heard what I said but began to move just as I did.

Sending out a line at the first titan that threw me a second ago, I pulled in at the same speed as when it pulled my line but I wasn’t suffocating this time. Overcoming it was what the old me would do and how I loved that I had returned.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH?!” screeched out a sudden, pain-filled voice, making my head dash to my right whilst already pulled in mid-way towards the titan; the bandages teared slightly. In the grasp of a plump, grinning monster nearby was my sister, the lower-half of her bloody body in its mouth. Her grey eyes were dripping with emotion whilst staring desperately at me, distressing whimpers escaping her lips. I couldn’t stand this. 

Thrusting back my line, I fell safely to the ground. Luckily, these titans were slow so the titan I targeted couldn’t keep up with my speed as I ran to Mikasa. She watched as I raced to her, my mind repetitively hoping she didn’t close her eyes for a second. 

I looked up at the fucker, clenching my swords hard. Blasting a grappling hook to a low building next to it’s leg, I dragged myself in and slit the back of it’s foot; the titan lost it’s balance and tripped. I remember learning that trick when we had to deal with the female titan, Annie, so it was like second nature to me. 

Mikasa tumbled out of it’s mouth and I quickly began dragging her away from it. My eyes were widening and I was panting crazily when I saw both of her legs turned at different, abnormal directions but kept pulling. The other beasts were approaching us rapidly. 

I tried shooting out another line but.. It wasn’t working. My 3DMG wasn’t working!?!  
Was this for real?! WHy isn’t it working?! It hasn’t stopped working since I got it which is well over 4 years ago! Why has it coincidentally stopped working now?!

My eyes were dripping with tears. I couldn’t take this. We had to live. Mikasa was unconscious.. If only she was awake and fine, it would’ve been easier to get away but she was not. If she was awake, she would’ve said something like she was dead weight and distract the titans whilst i ran. I was glad she wasn’t awake after all.

But I didn’t want to die. 

Suddenly. Something. SOMETHING yellow zapped past my eyes, straight to the closest titan near us. And then I gasped. An explosion instantly broke out as the two collided. This was our chance to escape. 

Without a passing minute, I pulled Mikasa into my arms, bridal style, and started running on foot through the different streets; the ones who got away from the scene should have been fine if they hid in the shelter at end of the underground like we asked for them to do if titans ever did appear. 

Tears were still sliding down my face though. I had to find someone who knew first aid.

When we reached the office, I sighed in relief. People were still entering the shelter which is just beside the office which was good. At least we had survivors after this calamity. 

“Eren-kun!” called a little boy I recognised, waving his tiny arm at me in excitement from the entrance of safety. I waved back, using my other hand to hold Mikasa. He saw the tears pouring out of my eyes and his expression quickly turned to worry. 

He ran to me without a word, pulling one of the black-haired female’s arm around his neck. 

“Thanks.. *cough*..” I murmured softly. He laughed a bit at that, helping me carry my injured comrade inside. 

My heart skipped a beat. Living beings were staring at me as we entered the huge hall, shock dripping from each of their innocent faces. They all knew that Mikasa, Armin and I were the people who left the underground often since we wore these uniforms. Barely anyone was injured and that was good. I quickly put Mikasa in one of the medical beds, calling a nurse in desperation. 

I waited by her bed for hours, watching the woman and a few others do an operation to fix both her legs, me, not moving an inch. I wasn’t planning on my sister to die today. I’d kill everyone before the last person that meant alot to me in my life died. 

Every time someone came to comfort me, I kept lashing out at them and then apologizing. This wasn’t me.. 

Then something came to mind. 

From before.. Who was that? What was that thing that let us escape? Was that a cannon? Was it a bullet? As in from a gun? I haven’t seen one in a while.. Is it Levi’s one? Is Levi alive? Hmm… no.. i shouldn’t get my hopes up.. It was yellow.. It caused such a big explosion.. I was almost blown off my feet. Was it a bomb?? 

A man handed me my share of food after a while. Bread and tea. It looked better than I expected so I scoffed it down with no questions. And it was delicious! The operation went well said one of the nurses so I had finally calmed down. Mikasa slept peacefully, her expression calm and clean of blood. 

I smiled. 

“Do you need to have a check up too? Your bandages on your neck are tearing off.. Oh my.. Is that blood?! What on earth happened!? Someone! Get Nurse.4 now!” was the short conversation one of the doctors had with me before I found myself in a bed next to Mikasa.

They said the stitching opened that Mikasa did and whoever did the stitching had some amazing skill to be able to fix my wound from my chest to my lip within less than a day. I didn’t explain anything. They then scolded me, saying I should’ve been in bed, letting the stitching do it’s trick but I didn’t care, nodding carelessly anyways.

The medical team put me asleep for a while to re-stitch the wound and when I woke up again, it looked like the bandages had returned to how Mikasa left it - before I went off and made the bandages tear. It was night time when I awoke.

I turned to look at my sister. She had a half-empty glass cup next to her sleeping body. I sighed. She was fine.

When I woke up the next morning, I shook Mikasa awake.  
“Eren.. “ she whispered, looking up at me with her exhausted, worried look and putting a hand at my cheek. “Thank goodness.. You're okay.. And they re-did your bandages..”  
I pulled away arrogantly, a blush forming across my cheeks. 

“Yh yh.. I was gonna be fine anyway =huff= but you should be worrying about yourself! You broke both of your legs! They left crutches over there so you better learn how to use those!”

She sighed, not bothering to look at herself. “I’m going to be fine so don’t worry..” she laughed. It made me feel strange. Just the day before, i saw emotions I never thought I’d ever see across her face. And.. she rarely laughed yet yesterday she laughed too when stitching up my wound. Was it to make me feel better? Anyways.. 

“Hey.. you know when you got bitten by that titan.. I cut the fucker’s leg and caught you. Then I got cornered by the other titans. My 3DMG stopped working and still isn’t working so I thought I was gonna die.. But.. something that i assumed was a bullet or bomb came whizzing at the titan, causing an explosion from outa nowhere. I thought i could run for it when it happened so I ran here. I don’t know if it killed the titans or did nothing.. I’m gonna go check today..”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me doughs kudos if u feel like it peeps:P  
> I am currently hungry - i know, very informative - and am merely a child  
> actually, i could be an adult but eh 
> 
> Bnha characters are gonna be in the next chapter so calm thy selves  
> I promise to update so heh - be prepared


End file.
